Lean on Me
by Starry Eyed Escapist
Summary: How to win a girl: One, knock her out. Two:bring her to an all boys camp. Three: drown her. Heyep, that ougtta do it. It worked for Edward anyway. Rated M for later chapters Ya gotta R&R folks, it's getting pretty sad.  Chap.9 folks! the end is nearer!
1. First encounter

It hadn't rained for about a month, and the camp was really desperate for it. The lake had actually receded half a foot, and most of the plants were withering. Not only that, but the heat had sent a few campers to the hospital already since Nurse Leslie fails miserably at his job. Lumpus had kept the air conditioner to himself, as well as the cool water.

When it finally did rain, it was long expected. The campers had woken up, expecting the blinding light and the puddle of sweat in their cot, but instead found that everything had a cool, blue tint to it, and the air was fairy cool. Thunder pounded in the distance, lighting making an appearance every once in a while as well. The campers had stayed outside, soaking in the cool air, and when the rain came, it fell heavy and cold. They all danced and cheered, their heads tipped back to capture the sweet droplets of reassurance. Lumpus of course stayed inside, glowering at the foolish children in the rain, some of which he had known since they were about nine, give or take some years. Now they attended high school, most of them anyway, but they still remained the same to the old grumpy moose.

"Slinkman!" bellowed the bossy bull, "Order those campers inside! They're ruining my peace!" he said in a stuck up fashion.

"Yes sir" squeaked the young banana slug.

As obedient as he ever was, Slinkman shuffled over to the intercom for the orders.

"Attention Campers! Please return to your cabins and remain there until further notice. Thank you." Said he, then turned to face Lumpus who drew an invisible circle on the couch cushion, his head propped by one hand.

"Sliiiiinmaaaan" he beckoned.

Slinkman sighed and approached his scoutmaster, knowing well what he wanted.

"Aw shucks," said Lazlo as he slumped and headed to his cabin. His two pals followed close behind.

"Why does loompus want us coped up in our cabins for?" asked Raj, his voice tinged in anger.

"Meanie!' was all Clam said to agree.

Just then the trio passed the dungs, looking more baffled than usual.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Lazlo.

"We can't find Edward anywhere!" said Chip.

"He was just here a second ago!" added Skip.

Lazlo looked over to Raj and Clam.

"Hrm. Well that's weird. We haven't seen him all day," Lazlo informed as he turned back to the twins.

"Nope. Not at all" agreed Raj.

"No Edward" clam said.

"Well good luck with that" Lazlo said as they continued on.

Off a distance, a young platypus was scheming his revenge on the other campers, using the old radio station as a place to work. He was too far off to hear the announcement, and so remained where he was.

Edward leaned on one hand, impatiently tapping his pencil with the other, thinking. So far he had but half a paper filled out for his plan, but none of which was logical. He hadn't a single visit from Rhyme and Reason all that day as far as planning went. He began to drum a beat with the pencil now, soon joined by the rhythmic tapping of his studded bracelet. He began to hum deep in his throat, squeaking every now and then, but continuing still. He was jumped severely when a thunderclap sounded directly over him, knocking him right out of his stool. He landed hard on the rough floor, but only managing to bump his elbows and posterior. He cursed the thunder, and was replied by a heavy pelting of rain. It bounced and echoed like bullets off of the roof, and the lighting flashed bright enough to temperately blind some one. He was suddenly taken over by fear that the radio station couldn't hold out through what was obviously going to become a bad storm, and so he quickly grabbed his trench coat and headed for the door. It was no surprise that the wind blew it wide open, nearly pushing him right back onto the floor, but it wasn't quite strong enough. He tossed the jacket into the air and stuck his arms into the sleeves as it fell back down, (I method I myself use when putting on my jackets), and pulled the hood over his head. He took a deep breath, and leap out into the mud, remembering to close the door behind him. As he did, a thunder clap sounded again, but more distant this time, but still rattling his bones. No sooner had he shut the door did be begin a mad dash towards camp, sloshing through the mud and puddles. By now he didn't care that his baggy, chained, and spiked pants where getting soaked all the way to the knees, or that his eyeliner was beginning to run, but he did care that he made it back before the worst of the storm hit. He began to pant, but he knew camp was still a ways off. His sides began to cramp, and his throat became rough, his saliva tainted with blood. The rain came down so heavy that he could barely see two feet ahead of him, and it didn't help that the cold droplets where constantly invading his eyes. He passed the halfway mark when suddenly, inertia wasn't so kind. He had rammed into something, and hard too. He fell back into the much, sliding a little, but closing his eyes tight to keep out the rain and mud. He heard another large release of air besides his own, and instantly knew that whatever he had bumped into was alive. He sat up, running his hand down his face. It was right in the middle when he remembered that some one else was there, and he peeked through his fingers. They clenched then, snagging his lowers lip as he gawked at the mass before him. In a large puddle lay a soaked, mangles figure, now thinly layered in muck. Slowly he rose to his knees, and cautiously crawled towards her. He reached out, his hand gently touching her cheek, rubbing away the mud. Beneath the film of earth, was golden fur. He rubbed away a little more to reveal velvety black stripes along her cheeks. He looked over at her eyes. Both where closed, and she looked as if she where sleeping. Edward brought back his hand, closing it as he licked his lips in thought. He glanced behind him, thinking to bring her back to the radio station, but it was too far away. His was one knee, now throughout soaked, and he rubbed his fore finger and thumb together, looking back at her. He finally decided that he would half to bring her back to the camp. He moved to her side, gently digging his arms under her, and scooping her up to hold her against his chest. Her legs hung limp, and her arms presses against him, her jelly bracelets rubbing hard against his ribs. He stood slowly, only momentarily losing his balance, but he caught it easily, and began his trip back to camp.

 

Edward kicked open the door to the infirmary, the lightening adding affect to his dramatic entrance. Nurse Leslie jumped a foot in his swivel chair and looked up, quickly tucking away a thick folder.

Edward stepped inside the building, dripping wet with water and mud. He wiped his boots off and came to the counter. Nurse Leslie stared in disbelief, and surprise.

(This is where I try to write a jersey accent, or is it sty. luey? Eek! Good luck self)

" Aye noise! I gotta mop 'ere. Couldja help me out?" he asked, more like a command really.

Nurse Leslie only pushed himself over, and looked her over.

"Well, I can't really tell much now. We'll have to wait until she wakes up and gets cleaned up." He said, leaning back with his arms folded.

"Whuddu I do wit 'er till then?" he asked, looking up at him from her face, looking worried.

"Uh, well, just put her down on the cot, and uh, go out about your business I suppose." Was all he said with a shrug.

Edward looked down at her again, then over at the cot. He hefted her over, and carefully set her on the vomit green cot. He slid his arms out from under her, now caked in mud, and stepped back, looking as if he had just set down a ticking bomb.

He looked over his shoulder at Nurse Leslie who still had his arms crossed. He was looking at the girl too before he looked up at the curious platypus. He shrugged, his eyes closing as he did so, and then mimed the 'scoot along' motion. Edward turned and headed out, his boots squeaking loudly. Before he exited, he looked back again. Nurse Leslie had his back turned, crossing the threshold of his office,

"Go. She'll be fine," he said, sounding irritated.

Edward turned and left, hands in pocket, shoulders hunched, and the face of the girl engraved in his mind.

Ok, well, there ya go. I may or may not do another part. Cuz I do more one shot than anything else. Plus I'm lazy. What do you want from me?

I wasn't sure about doing Edwards rad accent. I wasn't sure want kind it was; though I was almost 100 sure it's a Jersey accent. Also, is that even how he pronounces Nurse? I dunno. I haven't seen the show in a while.

So now, this is some years into the (insert creepy voice) _future, _ like a lot of the fics. So when you imagine Edward, see him, except taller, and with all sorts of gothic emo accessories and such. Basically Edward in Spencer's/Hot Topic merchandise. Try not to see it in the same way its animated either. More like…and actual movie kind of thing.

And no, she isn't a tiger, nor is she a cheetah or jaguar, She is an Ocelot,

So, will they pair up? Or maybe they will be just friends. Read and find out more on this mysterious gal.


	2. The showers

Edward lay in his cot, staring at the ceiling of the cabin. So far no one else knew about the mysterious girl he found out in the forest. He preferred it that way.

He jumped when the screen door thwacked shut, and both the dungs came in. As usual they were chattering about what ever the latest was in Dung World, and oblivious to Edwards presence.

"No, I think he was crying."

"Why would he be crying?  
"I dunno. Maybe he stubbed his toe?

"Slugs don't have toes."

"How would you know?"

"Because I'm three seconds smarterer than you are."

"Nuh uh"

"Yes huh"

And that's how it went for a few minutes before they realized that Edwards was back.

"Eddy!"

"Hey, where'd you go?"

Edward turned his head to face them, his expression never changing.

The silence was too long, and soon the brothers forgot what they were doing, and began a whole new conversation.

Edward looked back up at the ceiling where a small spider made its way to its web. He thought it was best not to alert the dungs. They would flip!

He turned to his side and tucked his hands under his head, curling his legs with a sigh. All day there has been nothing to do, so he lay in bed until he fell asleep.

When Edward woke, warm sun was pouring through the windows, and water war dripping from anywhere and everywhere. He didn't move, only his eyes to look up at a bead of water, hanging precariously from the awning. The sun was directly behind it, and looked like a tiny golden speck in the water droplet. After a few moments, he stretched, and then sat up, rubbing his head. He caught a glimpse of the infirmary roof, and the memories of earlier that day flooded him. He quickly leapt from his cot and dashed for the door, swinging it wide open and leaping down the steps. The wet soil crunched under his boots as he neared the infirmary, his heart racing in anticipation. He calmly climbed the stairs, and pulled open the door.

It was cool inside, and as usual, Leslie was behind the desk, looking through folders. This time he didn't bother whisking it away into a cabinet

"Ah, Edward, I thought you'd be back." He said cheerfully at first, "she's out back" he then said boredly, pointing behind him with a red pen.

Edward quickly, but calmly, made his way to the back room. Sure enough, a tall, slender girl stood at the window.

"I don't see why you keep me here doc, it's not Like I can't-" she began; turning to face whom she thought was Nurse Leslie.

She stared. Knowing that the boys weren't supposed to know she's there. She suddenly said the most far out thing he's heard since the last he spoke to Lazlo.

"I'm a figment of your imagination. You do not see me," she said, speaking in monotone, her face blank.

Edward raised a brow at her.

"What ever you do, don't tell the others," she said urgently, holding out her palms parallel to the floor.

Edward glanced away, chuckling. Not only was the first thing he ever heard her say rather redundant, but she was also still covered in dried mud. Nurse Leslie then wheeled by, not taking his eyes off of the paper in his hands as he did so.

"Take her to get cleaned up will ya?"

Edward started after him, but stopped once he realized that there was no catching up when in comes to a shark in a swivel chair. He then reluctantly turned back to the girl, his head lolling on his shoulders.

"All right, c'mon. " he said, motioning for her to follow.

"They'll recognize that I'm a girl," she pointed out.

Edward stopped, the looked around. He bend over to pick some thing up on the other side of the wall, and then tossed at her a boys out fit. He disappeared then reappeared with a towel, tossing it at her. She caught it and looked up at him.

"Ya come'n?" he asked, rather cocky.

She rolled her eyes and followed him.

By now the others where in their cabins, but she wrapped her towel around her upper half any way, just in case. Within moments they reached the showers. She boldly marched right in, the door slamming behind her. He heard the shower run, and he leaned against the pealing building, and waited. He realized that he too needed a shower after his much run, but the though of being bare around a girl made him quiver. The showers where allowed usage until seven that night, and he sure didn't want to go to bed all mucky again. He hesitated, then ran back to his cabin for a fresh set a pj's, then jogged back to the showers. She was still in there, and the steam was pouring out around the roof thickly. He opened the door, and quietly entered. With barely a sound. he undressed, and slipped into a stall. He turned on the showers, expecting her to freak out, but nothing happened. For a few minutes they both just showered. So gar so good. Then, her shower shut off. He quickly turned to face the opposite direction to avoid temptation, and soon enough she was dressed and waiting. When he finished, he dressed in the stall, and then they both exited.

"So what's it like at an all boys camp?" she asked.

For a few moments he didn't say anything. The only wound was his flip-flops on the gravel.

"It's okay I guess. But it's not all dat great." He finally answered.

She nodded. And they were both silent the rest of the way to the infirmary. When they came through the door, Leslie only looked up with his eyes, looking suspicious.

"Hey doc, I'm I bunking here?' she asked.

Nurse Leslie drew in a breath, plopping a manila folder aside as he looked up at her.

"Well, I thought you'd be found by now, but since you're not, I guess you are" he said, steepling his fingers. "Don't you have relatives around?" he asked.

She shook her head. Leslie picked up a pen and clicked it.

"All right. What's your name?"

"Loey Ocelatante" said she, leaning on the counter.

Nurse Leslie went through several folders and computer files before he spoke again.

"All right. I can't seem to find and records. Are you visiting from another country?" he asked, squinting one eye at her.

She shook her head.

"All right, well, I guess you're stuck here until we find out what to do with you. The lines are out, so there's no telephones for about a four mile radius, and we're out of reach for cell phones."

"Where's the electricity coming from?" she asked.

Nurse Leslie only looked up at her, then continued on. When she knew that she wasn't going to get an answer, she turned to Edward and said her good byes, then left to the backroom. Edward pivoted on his heel and left the infirmary, the thought of what could of happened to him fresh in his mind.

Hah, no shower scene for you. No noes. I'll figure out something later. ;) Is it just me, or does Leslie seem awful anxious to get rid of Loey?


	3. McMeuslis soft spot

Days passed since Loey first came to Kidney, and with the help of a hoodie and a ball cap, she was easily passed as the assistance nurse. There weren't many visits to the nurses office anyhow, so her cover was easily sealed. Often times she ventures out to the mess hall to assist McMeusley with the food, other times wandering the camp. By now all faculty knew of her, and the need to keep her true identity a secret. They referred to her as Loe, and used he, him and his when talking of her. Lumpus was actually convinced she was a he, but every one else was smarter than that.

Loey hummed and stirred the thick mess that was tofu gumbo, McMeusley filled the dishes with chunks of unidentifiable chunks of what was suppose to be food. Loeys' hips swayed, then she started to dance a little.

"They're gonna find out who you are if you keep moving around like that." Warned the pale goat

Without a word she abruptly stopped, and continued her stirring.

Minutes the later the wall clock chimed, and like the clock work in the wall clock, the first few campers arrived for lunch.

Loey turned and jogged to the serving counter where the campers waited patiently.

"Good afternoon. What'll you have?" asked Loey, disguising her voice the best she could.

The fist camper, Lazlo, held the sided of his tray, scanning the choices. The other two watched as their buddy eliminated the undesired foods.

"How about some of that gooey orange stuff, a slab of that purple thing, and a scoop of that stuff like looks like Abe Lincolns head." Choose the orange simian.

"All righty." Loey said cheerfully as she dipped her ladel into the orange goo.

"I'll have you know, that 'orange gooey stuff' is cream of tangerine!" McMeusley informed, rather hurt.

"Great! Now I can get my vitamins through a straw!" Lazlo cheerfully noted.

Loey scooped the Abe Lincoln chunk into Lazlo's bowl and moved onto the next camper, who happened to be the elephant. He was a large guy, but a finicky eater.

"How much riboflavin is in that brown chunky casserole thing?" he asked, leaning over a bit, studying what was suppose to be ground walnut and banana.

Loey held her ladle up, looking down at the ground muck, a bit of a frown creasing her face.

"No idea." She admitted, dunking the ladle in.

"ooookay. And what's in that enchilada stuff?" queried the lad.

"Uhm…"

Loey stuck a spatula in and pulled it out. Thick green mush stuck to the end like mold.

"I think its guacamole." Answered the girl.

"Is that wrap fat free?" he asked, pointed.

The line that had build up behind him groaned.

Many campers later, the pots of food substitutes were nearly empty, and Loey was chilling behind the counter.

"So why did you come to camp kidney?" she asked McMeusley.

He turned the page in his Health Eats book, his legs crossed at the ankles as he leaned against the stove.

"The last chief was a complete slob! I couldn't stand knowing that there was a camp of children living off slabs of grease." He said, quite disgusted.

Loey nodded her head, her arms crossed at her chest, interested. She questioned each staff member like this, curious about why they chose to work at a camp in Nowheres land.

"Unfortunately they don't appreciate my healthy body building cuisines. " he said with a sigh.

Loey thought for a moment, wondering whether or not her suggestion would offend the goat. She knows that they are notorious for being cranky, stubborn, and sensitive. She sat on the folding chair, her hand resting on the edge of the seat. She rocked back and forth.

"What about spices?" she suggested after mustering enough courage.

McMeusly let his arms fall against his front, the book slapping loudly. He was defiantly offended.

He glanced over at the mess hall as he spoke.

"Spices? Do you know what those are for?"

Loey regretted the suggestion now as she bit her lower lip.

"They are to make BAD foods taste good. Spices are masks! Your suggesting the use of spices also suggests that my food is bad!" he said rather loudly, tossing the book on the counted.

Loey could hear every stop their conversions and meals, frightened and curious.

"No I'm just saying that spices-"

"Not a another word! I'd like to see you do a better job! I've been cooking for the public since I got out of school!"

"How long is that?"  
He paused, then crossed his arms.

"15 years." He said, tilting his head matter of factly.

"Leave 'er alone. You know dares alotta room for improvement goat man." Came Edwards voice.

Loey looked up to see him leaning on the counter boardly. McMeusly looked form Loey to Edward.

"Watch your word use Edward." He said, then faced Loey, " we don't want any one finding out who she really is now do we?" He then stood and turned, marching into the back room.

Loey stood with a sigh and a roll of her eyes.

"What a goat." She said as she neared the counter.

"Eating today?" she asked, knowing that he frequently skipped out on meals.

"Naw. I can do widdout de stomach aches today." He said jokingly.

Loey laughed a little then came around, her mess hall volunteering ended for the day.

She could stay as long as she worked around. They found out that loey hadn't any folks nor relatives, around there anyway, and was a drifter. She was old enough to have a job, so if any one came around with questions, she was simply employed there.

As they headed for the door, there was a loud crash, then a wave of laughter. They turned to see Samson flat on the ground, his tray splattered in a pie bald disaster.

"That Samson." Loey said with a groan.

She turned to Edward.

"I'll be out in a minute k?"   
She then jogged away to the broom closet for a bucket and mop.

Edward considered assisting her, but it was out of character, so instead he turned and stuck his hands in his pocket. He tried not to get all guilty about not helping, but everyone would think something's up if he did. It was only a matter of seconds before she popped out from the Mess hall again anyhow.

"All right, let's hit it" she said as she stepped down the stairs.

Edward followed quietly.

Sorry it's so short. I got school and it's already 12/35 D:

I'm gonna feel this in the morning for sure.

So whaddaya think? I'm not sure if Ed seems OOC or not…hrm..

And back to chapter one….what was it Lumpus wanted from Slinkman???

This could become one of my longer running stories. I just hope I don't' lose my interest in it as fast as the others..D:

Okay. SO be sure to POST YOUR REVIEW!! I have none and that makes my general face area unhappyful. Why do you insist on hurting me so??

D: D: D: D:

Ok, here's something to provoke some reviews:

Will Loey and Ed hookup?

What did slinkman and lumpy do?

What did Mc Meusli mean when he said "We don't want anyone finding out who she really is now do we?"

What where the dungs talking about when they came into the cabin?

How many of your hormonal freaks were hoping for a shower scene? XDD (jk you know I luv yuz)

How long will Loey stay for?

Who, should it happen, will find out about Loeys chickness first?

Who has some plot ideas cuzzuh, I have zip. ;


	4. Drowning Loey

It had taken a lot of persuasion, but she did it. Loey actually convinced Edward to raft with her to Pine Suckle Island. He was resistant at first, absolutely stubborn, but she managed to convince him that it would be fun for them. Edward claimed that he never had fun, and this trip to the little island wasn't going to change that. Loey insisted that he go, other wise he was just going to miss out on some once in a blue moon opportunities for enjoyment. She was going go whether or not he came, but he did, so the trip wasn't going to be as dull as she thought.

Loey planned on heading over to Pine Suckle Island to fish and camp away from camp. She needed the chance to be herself and not worry about disguising her voice or appearance, and the trip was just that.

"Ok, so I got everything we could possibly need to not die on a small secluded island in the middle of Arid Lake. You have your stuff right?" she asked, looking up out of a small duffle bag.

It struck Edward that he in fact hadn't packed his stuff at all. He looked over at Loey who still looked up at him, waiting for his reply. As soon as she saw his expression, she turned right around back towards Kidney.

"All right back to Pinto." She said with a sigh.

Without a word Edward followed her. He didn't really care whether or not he had his own things, he never thought about those kinds of things much anymore.

The pair walked quietly, side by side towards Pinto cabin, only the crunching of gravel floating up to their ears. Soon enough they had arrived at Pinto cabin, and Loey too a seat on the front steps. Edward stood in front of her, confused.  
"Well aren't ya gonna pack up?" she asked.

Edward took a moment to think, nodding in realization as to why she chose to sit herself in front of the cabin. He bounded up the stairs beside her and pulled open the door into the cool structure. It was darkish and smelled of mildew, but Edward paid no attention to how his cabin smelled, and made his way to his wardrobe. Once he opened the door, the whole room was filled with the smell of smoke, and musk. As quickly and as neatly as possible, he stuffed his clothes for the next day, deodorant, cologne, and extra matched and such. Soon his duffle bag was half full with only the things he needed, and he was out the door.

"Good. Okay come on." She motioned for him to follow.

The two made their way to the raft, carrying out a casual conversation.

"So you never actually went camping without the whole tent thing?" she in shock.

"Nope"

"So every time, you had a tent or something?"

"RV"

Loey looked ahead without a word. She had never been in any thing more than a tent. Her fur bristled when their arms brushed. What Edwards' reaction was, she didn't know. She looked ahead the whole time.

Soon they reached the beach, and Edward took both bags and set them on the raft. Loey climbed aboard, a firm grip on the wooden posts serving as railings. Edward un tethered the raft from the dock and quickly leapt aboard as it began to drift away. He teetered back, nearly falling off, but Loey cough his pant leg and yanked him onboard. He fell next to her, silent for a moment. They both then laughed a little.

Edward sat up, and gave his elbows a bit of a rub. Loey unfolded the sail and hung it on the mast, sitting back down and looking up at it with a satisfied sigh.

Once again they fell into a silent patch, only the water lapping at the sides of the raft making sound. Loey lay back on the raft, her arms behind her head. What little clouds there were hadn't a single trace of rain in them. If they were lucky, they could camp with no weather problems.

The sun beat down on them, warming Loey, but taking its toll on Edward. He wore mostly black, the camp uniforms stashed away after their first year at Kidney. First to go were his boots. They sat next to the mast, airing out. He constantly repositioned his many jelly bracelets, which stuck to him through his fur. He looked back to see how far away they were from Kidney. He cursed to himself, them only being halfway down Leaky Lake.

Loey had on her black tank top with a pink cup cake near the bottom corner, her pants similar to Edwards, but shorter. Her green and black flip-flops rested next to Edwards boots. She lay with her head on her duffle bag, her legs out straight. She curled her toes rhythmically as if to a beat. Edward sat with his arms across the top of his knees, looking at the passing scenery.

Long ago he had competed with Lazlo for some kind of tour. He managed to wreck his tour, totally unintentionally, but still as reckless.

Loey sat up and held her hand over her eyes. Edward snapped back to present day and looked back as well. They were a good distance away, headed straight for Stagnant Creek. Most thought that Leaky Lake was just a giant pond, but it did actually connect to Arid Lake via creek. They were going to use the creek to reach Arid Lake and Pine Suckle Island.

Loey sighed and sat back. She brought her legs up, one foot overlapping the other. Edward sat and watched Kidney and Flats slowly shrink away until they were no more than specks. Loey kneeled as she adjusted the sail so that they could make it around the bend and into Stagnant Creek. When she sat, Edward felt the raft wobble, and he dug his hands into the crook of the boards.

"What? You aren't going to fall off, don't worry." She said, very nonchalant.

Edward had only glanced at her, rolling his eyes as he looked back at the shoreline.

Noon had come fast, and the heat was at its peak. Edward checked his watch for the temperature. 96 degrees. He slumped back against the pole, wiping the thick sweat from his forehead. He glanced over at Loey who lay asleep on the other side of the raft. Just to make sure, he called out her name.

"Loey?'

No answer.

He turned and with a sigh, he tugged off his t-shirt. He tossed it over his boots, and leaned back, letting the wind cool him. He closed his eyes and began to drift away into dreamland.

His arms tightened around his neck, cutting off Edwards air supply. Ed tugged and tugged at the massive arm, trying to use his little fingers to pry the branch like arm off from around his neck. The arm finally loosened, only to send him through the air into a lake, surrounded by blackness. He fell in, his skin burning. The water was hot, only small flecks cooled him. He swam and swam, but he was going nowhere, and he was suffocating.

"Edward!" his mother floated up to him with a flame in her hand.

He was suddenly on fire in the basketball court at home.

Edward woke with a start, looking around frantically. Loey was kneeled before him, a canteen in her hands.

"Are you okay?" she asked, tilting her head, a brow raised.

"I-yah, I just-" he fumbled for the words, but Loey crawled back to the other side of the raft.

He was suddenly very cold, and realized that he still was shirtless. Embarrassed, he brought his knees up and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Pass my shirt will ya?" he asked sheepishly.

Loey leaned over and grabbed his shirt, tossing it to him.

He stuck his arms through, then his head, pulling it down. He realized how much he had sweat, and quickly removed it, dunking it into the water. Loey watched, a little baffled.

"Uh, do have heatstroke or something?" she asked.

He glanced at her over his bony shoulder, and just continued. One his shirt was thorouly soaked, he rung it out nice and good, and pulled it back on. He originally intended just to rinse it, but the wet t-shirt felt good in the heat. He looked back at Loey as she made some movements, and nearly shrieked in surprise. She had caught on and was now dunking her own tank top in the water. She wrung it out and slid back into it, not turning back towards Ed until she was fully dressed again.

"Phew. That's nice." She said with a sigh.

She gave an oblivious little smile at the gawking platypus.

"What? You aint' ever seen a girl without her shirt?" she asked all serious.

He raised a brow.

"Well no. Why would have seen a chick widdout 'er shirt?" he asked, turning red.

"Well geez! You're old enough to drive but you've never seen a topless chick?" she asked as if referring to a popular T.V. show.

Edward scoffed and turned away.

Loey only shrugged and turned the opposite direction.

For the longest time they floated down the lake, Stagnant creek came into view through the low hanging branches of the wide bushes. Loey sat up with a grunt and took a hold of the rudder, the raft slowly gliding towards the tributary. Edward sat with his back turned to her, only his head was turned just enough to watch the ocelot steer the raft as if she had been doing it all her life. Soon it was aligned with the creek, and she sat back with a satisfied sigh. She looked over at Edward, sensing that he was looking. He knew it was too late to turn to his attention, that would only make him look all the more suspicious, so instead he raised his pierced brow at her. She glanced to the side.

"Whut?" she asked, her hand still on the rudder.

He rolled his eyes and set his chin on his knees. He heard Loey lean against the mass, the raft shaking a little. Edward automatically grabbed for the bottom of the raft again.

"What is your deal?" Loey asked as she turned, looking quite amused.

Edwards hands shot up from the bottom as if it where a blaze, his hands hovering over it for a moment.

'Nut'n" he mumbled.

Loey tilted her head.

"So, nothing makes you grab for the raft like it's a Playboy magazine?" she asked with a raise of her brow, her head rested on her shoulder.

"I just don't wanna fall off! Okay?" said he as his voice raised, half turning to her.

He hunched over, plopping his hands in his lap.

"But, you're a platypus." She pointed out.

"Yah? Ya think I didn't notice? Well you're a cat and you're not up a fuckin' tree. Oh how weird!" he said sarcastically.

"Chill dude" Loey growled, her ears flattening against her head.

"Or whut? Ya gonna claw me to death?" he retorted.

He didn't expect it, but Loey actually sprang from where she sat, her fingers bend like talons as she flew at him. Her hands pushed hard against his shoulders, knocking him backwards. His red tipped hair grazed the water and he flinched at the cold abyss, inches away from him. Loey had him straddles, her hands pushing into his shoulders and her nails digging into his shirt.

"Are you saying we felines are coward?" she hissed.

At first Edward stared in shock, then he scowled at her.

"No. But you seem all to sure that all us marine animals just love the water!" he said as if mimicking her.

Edward brought up his arm against her midsection and shoved her off. She nearly fell in. He sat up and ran his hand through his hair, which stood up.

"What da hell do trees hafta do wit cowards anyhow?" he snapped.

Loey slowly sat up, her chin raised.

"Every one seems to think that when a cat is scared, they run up a tree. You saying that I'm a cat and not up a tree as if you're surprised, suggests that we are always up a tree." Loey grouched.

"Well excuse me all knowing cat of da world!"

Loey stood and took a hold of the mast above her head. She looked down at Edward with a mischievous grin, and a raise of her slender brow, she leapt into the water, mast in hand.

"No, no no no! Don't do that!" Edward pleaded, waving his hands.

The raft tipped over and everything went under with Loey and Edward.

Loey was the first to break the waters surface, laughing. Edward came up then, pissed. He splashed Loey, his brows knit and his teeth clenched.

"Ya bitch! Whadja do dat for?!" he hollered.

Loey stopped laughing and wiped the water from her face.

"You had it coming." She said as if she had warned him.

"Yah? Yah? I did?" he asked, nearing her. "Yah well you had dis com'n!"

He dove under how you might expect a platypus do dive, then suddenly Loey was pulled under with him. She expected to be held under, him being able to hold his breath longer, but as soon as she was fully submerged, he let go and swam back up. Loey stayed under for a moment. From where she was she could see him slicking back his hair and pivot in search of the raft. Quickly she swam up and popped out of the water like a breaching whale. She took a hold of Edwards bony shoulders and pinned him against the capsized raft.

"Hey! You could of drowned me!" she yelped.

Edward narrowed his eyes at her, not making any attempt to free himself.

"And dat would have been bad?" he replied with a grin.

Loey growled as she readied to sock him, but he already had his own fist merged with her guts. She let go with a loud oof, clutching her gut. Edward quickly swam around the raft and climbed a board. He sat on the edge and looked back at Loey who was now struggling to stay above the water, her face contorted in pain. She suddenly sunk, bubbles rising.

"Oh shit!" he thought aloud and scrambled across the rafts slippery bottom. He looked over, on her silhouette sinking down. He propelled himself from the raft and dove after her. Her figure was muggy, but once he got closer he could see the small bubbles escaping her mouth, her eyes half closed. He took a hold of her shirt and began to swim up wards. She was heavier than he thought, and it would take longer to get to the surface. Already he was running out of air. His lungs screamed for oxygen, his throat tightening. Just as he thought he was going to explode he broke the surface. He brought up Loey and dragged her do the raft that had floated a little ways away. He hefted her on, panting. He climbed on after her frantically searching for a vein in her wrist. He found one, just barely making any kind of pulse. Without a second thought, he tipped back her head and put his lips to hers and blew. He did so and pushed on her chest a few times over and over, but nothing happened. He began to panic, now barely able to force breath into her. As he took her lips from hers, he slowly sat back, his hands lingering on her cheek. His head plopped down on his chest.

"God dammit! NO fucking way!" he cursed.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud coughing. He looked up in time to see Loey shoot up and cough out water. She did this a few times and wiped her mouth. Edward stared. Of all times, when he wasn't trying to save her, she came back!

Loey looked over at the gawking boy, her hand still against her mouth. She suddenly flew across the raft again, but this time she wrapped her arms around him. His own arms were out to his sides as he tried to process what just happened. Loey backed away for a moment.

"You stupid butt fuck, you saved me! I should kick your ass for almost killing me, but you saved me!" she tightened her grasp around him.

Edward tried to pull away, but just accepted it, his arms against his sides.

"Yah yah, I saved your life big deal" he muttered as she backed away.

Loey kneeled in front of him, her head tilted as if to say,  
"you know you did something big you ass."

He stared back and after a small silence they laughed nervously, and Loey gave his shoulder a friendly punch.


	5. Fencing and and frenching

DISCLAIMER!! I don't own Cl, and if I did, one, it would still be running, and two, it would have to be aired on Adult Swim ;D

They managed to get the raft up right, having to dive once again to retrieve everything they had packed. Edward got most of it since he could dive deeper and hold his breath longer. They lay across the raft, the sun drying them quickly. Soon the creek would open up to Arid Lake.

"Put the lime in the coco nut and mix it all up!" Loey began to sing, her feet knocking together.

Edward rose, propping himself in his elbows. Loey continued to sing; her eyes closed lightly, her finger swooping this way and that as if to keep the beat. Edward snickered as his head fell back. He sat up all the way, Loey still singing. He lowered himself to all fours and began to crawl towards her, licking his lips. As soon as he was over her, he paused. His shadow fell over her face and she moved her head a little.

"Hey, who snuffed the sun?" she asked, not opening her eyes.

Once she did, Edward jolted as he nearly shouted his spooks. Loey shrieked and their heads banged together.

"Owww!" they both moaned in unison.

"Did the sun fry your brain?" Loey asked as she rubbed her forehead.

"I was about to ask you the same question." He said mockingly.

Loey flung her empty canteen at him playfully.

" You ass." She mumbled.

"Takes one to-" he began, but a low hanging branch caught him off guard.

He was knocked over backwards, Loey giggling hysterically.

"The fuck?!" Edward half cursed half asked.

"Twice in de same fucking minute!" he pointed out.

He looked over at the laughing Loey, now flat on her face in laughter, from between his fingers.

"Yah, ha-ha. Let's oll laugh at Edwards suspense," said Edward sarcastically.

Loey sat up, trying to get her sorry through spouts of laughter.

As the raft passed some coniferous trees, he leaned way over and snagged off a tassel.

"Yah okay. Let's see how you like yer lickings!" he said playfully.

He held out his tassel as if he where fencing. Loey stopped laughing and searched around for a weapon. She plunged her arm into the water just then. Edward expected her to pull out a turtle, but instead she had snagged a creek-tree. She held out the slightly waterlogged stick.

"On guard!" she blared, imitating Edwards stance.

"Touché!" he replied, swatching her arm with the tassel.

Loey's arms shot back, but she jabbed at him with her wet stick, poking him right in the chest. He now haphazardly began to swing the tassel around in hopes of switching her. She too waved the stick around, both of them looking quite idiotic. Edward finally managed to whack the stick form her, which floated alongside the raft.

"You call yourself a stick? You lousy toothpick!" Loey mock hollered at the branch,

Edward then dove in at her, the tassel catching across her face. She was taken by surprise, but then quickly grabbed his arm and unintentionally yanked him towards her. With an oof he landing smack upon her, the tassel flying out of his hands, and unlike the twig, has sunk.

Edward stared down at Loey, a few inched below him, who stared right back up.

"Fancy meeting you here." Came her wide eyed response.

"Yah, I don't come 'ere too often." Edward replied casually.

"Yah, you should know the service sucks"

"Well how 'bout I be the judge of dat?" said he, then lowered his head to her.

Their lips met again for the second time that day, but this time not to save her life.

Edward let his hands fall next to her head, her arms still raised in the air like yellow gold trees.

They parted, and Loey giggle snorted.

"Whot?" Edward asked, jerking his head back further.

"Nothing. It's just you kiss as well as you fence." She said with a laugh.

"Oh, com'n from the first one to get 'er weapon knocked from ;er." He pointed. Out.

"I never said you fenced badly."

She did have a point, Edwards head dipped as he too laughed a little. He sat up, his legs parallel to hers. She propped herself up on her elbows and tucked her hair behind her ears. For a long while they kind of just stared. When it got super awkward Edward stood by first pulling out one leg, hit foot flat on the raft, then the other, rising and taking a hold of the mast.

"Whoa hey now! Don't tip it!" Loey warned, sitting up more.

"I'm not" he said, then looked out ahead.

They were about twelve yards from Arid Lake, the water beginning to flow slower. He checked his watch. They should be at Pine Suckle Island around six, fifteen minutes from then.

Edward plopped back down with a sigh. Loey sat Indian style, looking right at Edward.

"Whot?" he asked, glancing at the lake then back at her.

"Nothing" said she, her eyes closing for a moment.

Edward let out a long flow of air then lay back down on the raft. Loey began to sing again, this time La cuca racha.


	6. So why were you in the forest?

The raft finally made it to the Island as the sun was dying down. They hitched the raft to a rock, and began to unload.

They sought out a clearing smack in the middle of the island, the most perfect spot there. The path led right to the landing, and another lead to the crags where one was to fish. Loey dug out the clothesline and tied it around two trees, then draped the clothes and other things over it to dry. The cloth pins had fallen out of the bag, forever to be fossilized in the muck.

Ed built the campfire, gathering stones and kindling, then lighting it. Loey had the matches in a zip lock baggie, keeping them nice and dry. A smart move.

Afterwards they both laid out their sleeping bags around the fire, everything all nice and set up.

Loey sat next to the fire, watching the flames lap at the back round. She seemed to be in a trance, broken when Edward began to rifle through the box of pots pans and other loud clangy things.

"What ARE you doing?" she asked as she linker her hands around her knees.

He glanced up from the box.

"Dinner" was all he said.

Loey snickered.

"Whot?"

"Nothing in there."

"Then where?"

"In the lake"

"You mean it was all dumped out?" he nearly shrieked.

"No, it's been there all along" she said, nonchalant.

Edward stared.

"The fish?"

It took a moment, but then he nodded long and slow.

"Ooooh"

Loey snickered.

"Well den where's da fishing rods?" he asked, almost impatiently.

Loey slowly rose and moseyed on over to the box. She lifted out a few pots and pans, then two cylindrical things.

"Here be yer rods sir," she said, holding one out to him.

He took it, looking baffled up at Loey. She pushed a small button and the device extended, growing out as a full out fishing rod. Edward did the same, and it too extended into a rod.

"Totally convenient and space saving. " she noted.

"Yeah" Edward said, examining the rod.

Loey pivoted on her heel and marched off towards the crags. Edward has exploring the rods lure system when he realized that Loey was marching away. He caught up, their shoulders brushing. This time Loey didn't freak out internally, but kept her composer. Okay, so she gave him a little shove.

They were playfully shoving one another when they arrived at the crags, which were layered in moss.

Loey plopped down and Edward took a seat next to her. She held the rod back, her finger on a square button, and then let it rip. The line flew out a few yards then sunk. She reeled it in a little, and then simply waited. Edward copied exactly what she did, getting out a little further. They both sat on the mossy rocks, the sun setting and the frogs croaking. The air was getting nippy, and the fire flies where beginning their night.

Edward sighed. Loey side glanced at him, adjusting her rod. A few minutes later he spoke.

"How do I tell if I got a fish?"

Loey thought for a moment.

"When a fish gives a tug, that little window there on the hands will flip to orange. " she said pointing.

"Ah."

Again he spoke up after a few minutes.

"I think da lake is empty or something."

"You got to be patient Ed. Haven't you gone fishing before?" she asked and informed.

Edward was quiet for a moment.

"No."

Loey looked over at him.

"No? Well why not?" she asked, leaning back.

"My parents don't have da time to dat stuff." He said, squinting his eyes at the lake.

"Ah. Busy people huh."

"Yeh. Busy."

"No siblings?"

"Four older brothas"

"Four? Dang. They didn't do much with you either huh?"

"No, except beat da live'n shit outta me." He replied.

"Yah, brothers are like that."

"You got siblings," He asked, turning towards her.

"Yep. We're quadruplets."

'All four of ya?" Edward joked.

""Yah, har har." She replied, lightly shoving him.

They fell into a silence, looking out into the lake. There was a tug on Edwards line suddenly, and he half freaked out and half jumped for joy.

"I got one! I really got one!" he declared.

'Really? Well give it a yank and reel it in!" Loey instructed enthusiastically.

Edward gave a hard tug on the line, then reeled it in as Loey said to. The end of the line emerged, a large fish flapping at the end.

"Wow that thing is huge!" Loey exclaimed.

Edward held it up for Loey to detach from the line and set the pole down.

"Great. Now what? We ain't got now bucket." Edward pointed out.

Loey looked around the area.

"Indeed we don't" she concluded.

"Well den let's just head back." Ed suggested.

"Yah, this thing looks big enough to share." She agreed.

They both stood and dusted off their pants, and then made their way back to the camp site. Edward held the gasping fish firmly, soon it stopped moving all together.

As soon as they reached the campsite, Loey dug out the frying pan. She then dragged out a large, flat, smooth rock and set it right on top of the fire then the pan atop of that. The fish was slapped on the pan, and would soon be ready for consumption within minutes.

They ate as the sun disappeared behind the tree line, only the fire lighting the area.

Loey buried the fish bones at the shore, and they both sat around the fire, just staring.

Edward spoke up.  
"So why'd you want to come here anyway?"  
"Where? Here at Pine Suckle?" She shrugged. " I dunno, to just camp I guess. See the birds and such, y'know."

Edward nodded and they were quiet once more.

"Loey?"

"Mm?"

"What were you doing in the forest? During a storm at that."

She sighed and leaned back, licking her teeth.

"I can't tell you. Not yet anyway." She finally replied.

Ed scoffed.

"What? It's not like you're a convicted felon." He said with a laugh.

Loey didn't reply.

"Right?" He suddenly toke on a serious, curious tone.

She smiled and looked down at her feet.

"No Ed."

More silence.

"I'm gonna hit the hay 'ight?"  
Before he couldn't answer she wriggled into her sleeping bag and turned away from the fire. Edward watched for a few moments, deciding on whether of not he should pry some more. He settled with lying on his own sleeping bag and staring up at the stars. The fire crackled, the frogs croaked, the crickets chirped, the water lapped and an owl hooted In the distance somewhere. His eyes began to feel heavy, and soon he was asleep.

------Authors note--------------------------

I hadn't done one of these in a bit. Anyway.

I feel that at the chapters progress, the detail dwindles. True? I'm not sure, you tell me. By now you are probably thinking some thing along the lines of,

"Starry you fuzz, where the heck is the smooch'n?"

Let's not rush into that like most other fics do. Things take time, and I'm trying to tie in the realistic time in here. It may not even be M by the time I get there. All you fans of CL, come down and visit my CL forums, the one entitled CL Utopia. Jump in at any time. Make sure to fill out the oc form if you plan to use one.

If you guys have any ideas or something you think would be interesting or good to add, gimmy a shout.


	7. You kissed then just left me here? wtf?

Edward woke up, feeling cold and somewhat moist. Reluctantly he opened his eyes to find every thing was covered in dew. The fire crackled, so Loey had to have be awake since the fire would of gone out during the night. Sure enough he heard the pan scraping against the flat rock. Then it was quiet again. There was no shuffling sound or pan against rock, just the fire and water. Two of the opposite elements have never sounded to good together.

Edward closed his eyes again, his duckbill a bit cold. He brought the sleeping back up to his eyes and exhaled, warm air filling his sleeping bag. He heard shuffling then the fabric of his sleeping bag rubbing together. There was weight behind him.

" Hey Rip Van Wrinkle. Wake up!" she said loudly.

Edward squeezed his eyes shut and groaned.

"There are pancakes"

He pulled the sleeping bag up more. She was quiet, and then he felt her lean in. His skin prickled. Something warm touched his cheek, and then the weight of her body was gone.

Edward sat up and looked over to the fire where Loey was crouched. He simply looked over at her, cold, but not really realizing it. Loey looked over her shoulder at him then.

"What?"

He shook his head.

Loey turned to him, still crouched with a hotcake on the pan.

"Yah hungry?"

Edward stretched and got up, rubbing his arms.

"It's so cold"

"Yah. And to think it was nearly 100 degrees out yesterday." She said with a laugh.

He walked over to her and crouched by the fire, holding his hands up to it. Loey plopped the hotcakes onto two paper plates and sat by the fire. Ed sat right next to her, and they both ate in silence.

"What is this made of?"

"Wild corn, purified water, duck eggs-"

Edward stopped chewing.   
"What? It's roughing it."

"Duck eggs?"

"Yah. Y'know. Quack Quack?"

"Yes I know. But…duck eggs? You know you just murdered right? You know platypus are part duck right?" he asked, his voice rising.

"Cool it Shakespeare. One, they are Nellie's eggs. She is a sterile duck. And two, part duck Part."

Edward didn't press on, and finished anyway.

The after noon came, and once again, temperatures soared up to 96 degrees. The crickets were going mad and the cicadas were as loud as ever.

Loey peeled off her tank top and hung it of over the line. Edward was sitting under a tree, adjusting the binoculars while she did so.

"Uh, what are you doing?" he asked.

She lowered her arms and turned to him.

"Do we have to go through this again?" she put her hands on her hips.

Edward couldn't help but stare at her black bra. Her hand suddenly came into his sight, making the up motion. Edward blushed and looked back up to her face.

"I'm going for a swim if ya need me." She then turned and sauntered over to the beach.

Edward sat under the tree, fiddling with the binoculars. A few minutes had passed when he grew tired of the meddling, and he could feel sweat running down his body. He stood, catching a glimpse at Loey's shirt hanging from the line. It has suddenly struck him that Loey was probably in the lake, swimming in her underwear. His face flushed and his chest prickled. Quite unwillingly another thought popped into his head. He suddenly pictured her, wet, with nothing on what so ever. He quickly tried to replace the thought, but it kept penetrating every thought he had. He leapt to his feet and shook his head, dizzy from the heat and the sudden rush of blood from his head. He stood with his hands in his pockets, and then looked over in the direction of the lake. Sweat dripped from his chin. "Well, I'm not gonna stand here and sweat to death" he said to himself, and made his way over. He stopped once he stood at the top of the hill, he could see Loey breast stroking a little ways from the shore. He inhaled, then exhaled, and made his way down. He stood at the waters edge for a few moments before Leoy notices his presence.

"Hey Ed!" she greeted.

Ed was a little relieved to see that she had brought a swimsuit and was wearing it.

He nodded.

"Hey. How's that water?"

She floated for a moment.

"Nice. Warmish. Come on in"

Edward glances behind him, then shrugged.

"I don't have a swim suit."

Loey rolled her eyes, halfway submerging her head in the water.

"Boxers."

"What?!"

"Boxers. Swim in yer boxers"

"You're kidding right?"

"Ok, well then, swim in your sweat, you'll have enough soon."

Edward groaned.

"Fine. But turn around."

Loey laughed a little.

Edward peeled off his cloths and joined in, the water not as cold as he thought it was going to be.

"All right."

"See. It's not that bad"

Edward dipped his head low and blew bubbled in the water.

"You worry me at times." Loey said with a smirk.

She then dove under. Edward freaked out and instantly grabbed for his boxers, but she never came by and tried to pants him. Instead she popped up a little ways down the beach, holding something. Edward swam over.

"What is that?"

Loey opened her hands, a mollusk in her palm.

"Dinner." She replied.

"Help me out here." She said, and dove under again.

Edward dove under after a moment, the water very refreshing. Once under the water, he couldn't help but stare in awe. The water was a royal blue, as far as the eye could see it was crystal clear water. Kelp swayed here and there, silhouettes in the distance. The sand was dark beige, rippled and dappled in shells and rocks. The light filtered down creating white, dancing patches and sparkling columns. He swam down to the sand and scooped up a hand full. It was soft like sugar with bits of mica in it. The sand slid between his fingers, a speckled rock sitting in his palm. He held it in between his forefinger and thumb. A whoosh of water passed him, and Loey appeared next to him.

She motioned for him to follow, and he dropped the rock. She led him over to the largest patch of mollusks he had ever seen. They began to collect them, Loey having to go up more than him. Soon the beach had a nice pile, and Loey warned not to take all of them. Edward dove under to see whether or not they were still collecting. Loey was weaving in and out of a kelp forest, not holding anything, but still going in and out. He thought he saw her face to face with an otter, but when he swam near, she was alone. She went up and broke the surface, he followed.

"Where you just talking to an otter?"

"Uh, noooo." She said, tilting her head.

Edward raised a brow at her. She gave him a playful shove. He shoved her back. She splashed him, and he returned a splash. Soon both where splashing up a storm. Loey grabbed his hands to keep him from splashing, be just used his legs and gave her a kick. She laughed and bent his wrists back while he pulled free and tried to grab her hands. She pulled her hand back over her head, causing him to have to reach back past her. They were now face to face, staring right at each other. Edward slowly leaned forward and kissed her. His hands came down around her, taking her face in his hands. He kissed her deeply then pulled away.

"C'mon." she said, swimming out of his arms.

"Let's get these mollusks cooked up."

Loey swam up to the beach and began to drop each mollusk into the pale, and then walked up back to the campsite.

Edward floated where he was, confused. He followed her then, the sun doing a good job of drying him off. He picked out his clothes and met her there.

Loey was crouched by the fire again, dropping mollusks in a pot of water. He came up behind her, not knowing what to do. He turned and began towards his sleeping back, dragging his fingers along her back as he went. Loey tensed up and glanced up at him, then went back to work on dinner.


	8. Save a horse,ride a beaver boy   sexwrng

Loey set the pot upside down and sat on her sleeping bag, tossing bits and pieces of shell into the flames. Edward sat on a log, poking the logs and such. Neither of them got around to changing out of their wet clothes. He suddenly turned around and took a seat next to her.

"Loey?"

"Mm?'

"What….what was that at the lake?"

"What was what?"

Edward brought his knees up and rested his chin on them.

"What.." he rested his forehead now.

"What we did" came his muffled voice.

Loey popped an almond in her mouth.

"Mollusk hunting." She replied nonchalant.

He was silent.

"Never mind"

Loey leaned on him and snaked her arms around him. Edward lifted his head. Hers was leaned on his shoulder, her eyes closed lightly. He sighed and put his arms around her.

'It's called a kiss you idiot." She suddenly said.

Edward lifted his head.

(((((ok, I now command that you go to youtube, not photobucket, that one sucks, and look for the song Teardrop by the group Massive Attack and play it. You know, for ambience and stuff. It's a good song. Love it))))))

"Oh come one. I know but, it's just, you suddenly swam off and-" he trailed off.

"Well one, I was hungry, and two, I don't know how else to react."

Edward looked away then tightened his hold around her. Loey buried her head in his chest. He kissed the top of her head, and in return she sat right up and kissed him. She pushed him back and pushed her tongue into his mouth. He gave in and stroked her back. His fingers snagged on the back of her bathing suit, so he untied it. Her top fell onto his chest and he brushed it away.

Loey broke away and tipped his head to the side and began to kiss his neck and bit him.

Edward shot up.

"Oh hay! What are you doing?"

Loey snickered.

"You're such a softy." Loey sat and put her hands on her hips.

Edward gawked for a moment at her chest. He rubbed his neck.

"Well it's not often I get bit on the neck"

Ed pulled her back down into a kiss.

"What that's it?" Loey pulled away with a laugh.

"Oh what now? What? Do you want me to yell at you?"

Loey laughed again. Edward hooked his thumbs in the bottoms of her bathing suit and began to slide them down. Loey caught his hand.

"Ed, got your pockets?" She asked, her lips hovering a hairs width away from his.

"What?"

Loey sat up again.

"Well it's not like you're in hea-"

Loey cleared her throat. Ed plopped his head back down on the sleeping bag. Loey's tail flicked back and forth. Edwards's hands traveled up and down her lower back. Loey stood up and went towards the fire, and Edward sat up, and expression of 'what the fuck?' Loey leaned over and reached into the box, her rear end wiggling about. She stood up, and her arm rose above her shoulder, a small square in her hand. She turned and tossed it at him. It hit his chest and he caught it. He looked down, reading what the square read.

'Hoover Dam'

He looked up at Loey who was now strutting over to him, rocking her hips. She fell to her knees and crawled over him. Edward pulled on the Hoover Dam.

Loey kissed his neck, lowering herself onto him, kneading her pelvis into his. He moaned, his shaking hands moving for her bikini bottoms. She pressed her lips into his once he succeeded in slipping her bathing suit down over hips. He raised himself onto his elbows, his hands pressing her into him. He took her bye her sides, flipping her beneath him. He straddled her, his hand rested against her lower back, almost supporting it as he plunged into her. She arched her back and cried out, her fingers dug into his skin.

She pushed her head against his chest.

"Ease up will ya?" Loey suggested.

Edward sat up a bit, her hands slid down over his ribs.

"You're not a sumo wrestler. As a matter of fact, more like a Geek Squat employee"

"Hey, ya want me to leave or-?"

Loey let out a little laugh and pushed him beside her. He let out oomph, and now she straddled him. She rested her hand on his shoulders, grazing against his throbbing member as she peered down at him mischievously. She lowered herself, sliding over him, rocking rhythmically, slowly. Edward's spine quivered in pleasure, Loey moving faster. A moan escaped his throat, Loey also making little crying noises of pleasure. Her stood and arched at near the end, the tip flicked around. His hands clasped her rear, her own hands flat against the ground, her fingers digging into the sleeping bags fabric. She went from cries to growling, the bridge of her nose wrinkled and her lips pulled back, her breathing strongly resembling that of a hiss.

Her 'caterwauling' could be heard all the way onshore, a wild cat a little ways off growled and roared. It's roared in unison to Leoy's shriek just before the two collapsed, panting and worn. Edward gave her neck a few kisses, raising bruise like marks, not instantly of course, then her lips. He lay beside her, flinging the Hoover Dam into the fire and wrapping his arms around her. Loey snuggled into him, a wave of comfort, lust, need, and love rushing over the both of them.

"Good night Eddward."

"Nigh Loes"

-------------Authors note----------------

I admit that it was awkward writing this part. I got some questions asking me where the R rated part was, so here. Sorry if this whole scene was off in any way. So finally they hook up and what ever, but now what? Ooooh you'll see. I've read the stats and found that a very small bundle of people actually read up to this far. Why? I don't know. Probably because it was 'boring' and I know I'm going to get flames. I write what I want, and if you don't like it, I don't care. I'm waiting for some more reviews on this. So all you cheapoes not reviewing, DO SO! Sporka has a lot of reviews, and I hoped this one would too. D:


	9. We knew her well But that don't matter

"Hey, did you put out the fire?"

"Yah."

"I can't help but feel I'm forgetting something." Loey informed while rummaged through the duffle bag.

Edward smirked, "Your virginity?"

Loey sat up and raised a brow at him. Edward shrugged. The duffle bags were tossed onto the raft, neatly, and every thing was double-checked. The fire was out, the line was packed, the shells were back in the lake, and any trace of them was erased. By 11 0' clock they were sailing down Arid Lake and headed for Stagnant Creek.

It was a little cooler since there were no clouds to trap heat and a lot windier. Edward leaned against the mast, still fumbling with the binoculars when Loey crawled up into his lap and nestled into his chest.

'Typical cat' he thought to himself as he rested his hands on her back.

He never thought he'd actually here it, or never really thought of it, but she actually started to very quietly purr. He held in his laugh, it being a little odd for him to hear that. Loey stayed where she was for a good while until the rudder had to be redirected. She steered them right down the middle of the creek and stayed right there until they popped out into Leaky Lake. Edward watched the whole time, arms rested on his knees as Loey, who kneeled at the end of the boat, ears perked, eyes watching, whiskers jut, and her tail curled around her ankle. Every one walked around on two legs, using their opposable thumbs, and anything other than animal. There was something so natural about her. She still had a lot of cat like qualities to her, and yet some how managed to fit in as an anthro. Her eyes glanced at him, doing a double take then.

"Let me guess. Nothing?" she asked.

"What?"

"You're staring again. Figured I'd just get to the point rather than asking and then you saying. 'Nothing'" she explained, sitting cross legged.

"Actually, I was just admiring you…uh, catness."

"Catness? Is that even a word?"

"According to the spell check no."

"What about my 'catness'?"

"I dunno. You just remind me more of your ancestral animal than most every one else. I guess." He said with a shrug.

Loey looked ahead, looking as though she where thinking. A smirk split across her face. She then got on all fours and slunk towards him, her tail raised like a candy cane. She manipulated a purr from her throat and was face to face with Edward. Edward expected a kiss, but instead she brushed her cheek against his. She stopped with her cheek against his and mimicked a meow. Edward couldn't help but laugh, and Loey too sat back and joined in.

"Catness." She said between laughs.

The laughter died down and soon the camps came into view. Loey sighed. Already they could hear the campers going about their day, some of them in the lake, swimming. As the raft neared, some of the Beans stared.

"Hey, does Lumpus know you guys left?" Sampson asked as they floated by.

"Well if he doesn't, he doesn't need to." Loey answered, peering at him.

Samson shrunk in his floaty and said no more. They floated to shore finally, and tethered the raft to a wooden post. Both of them grabbed their duffle bags and set off to where they bunked. They didn't say a thing to each other until dinner rolled by.

"Ah. You're back Lo" McMeusli commented without looking up from his cookbook.  
" I must admit that the campers missed your cooking." He looked up now, not amused.

Loey shrugged and tied on an apron and got to work. Dinner was ready in a jiffy, and the campers filed in.

"All right guys, back to actual food." Loey said, totally forgetting her cap and disguising her voice.

They already knew anyway from when they floated to shore.

"Lo, you're a girl?" asked the bear camper.

Loey looked up and her face went pale.

"I, uh"

The campers stared.

"Whoa, who let a girl into kidney?" asked another camper.

"You shouldn't be here"

"Yah, Acorn flats is just across the lake."

"Where did you and Edward go?"

Questions streamed in and Loey looked helplessly over at the goat. He leaned against the counter, arms crossed, expressionless.

"I-It was just-" She couldn't find the words, and most of the campers looked pretty pissed.

"What does it matter? You liked her before. She didn't change did she?"

Every one stopped and looked over to the double doors. Edward stood in the open, and then approached them.

"What's the difference? Only that you know she's a girl and that's it."

The campers were quiet.

"Yah, but, she's a girl!" Dave spoke up.

"And?"

Silence again. No one had a point.

"That's right. Now shut up and eat." He said and grabbed a tray.

Loey scooped mashed potatoes onto his tray.

"Thanks Ed"

"For what? Proving them wrong? They're imbeciles and had it come'n."

Once every one was served, Loey took her seat next to Edward who was eating for a change.

"Well, every one knows." She began.

"Yah. I suppose they're gonna kick you out now."

Silence.

"Well all the staff except Lumpus knows."

"Yah, and you can bet he's gonna squeal."

Loey sighed.

After dinner, Edward walked Loey back to the nurses office where Leslie was seated at his computer.

"here Les, brought ya something." Loey said as she placed a plate of dinner on the counter, plastic wrapped.

He looked up to see them both enter the room she stayed in. He grinned a little, grateful for the deed. Now he didn't have to order out or go into town.

"How long do think I have till I get kicked?" Loey suddenly asked.

Edward turned from the heart diorama to face her. She looked sad, her ears drooping slightly and her whiskers as well. Her tail hung limp over the edge of the bed. He walked over and picked up her tail, sitting next to her and placing her tail on he lap.

"It's not like you will get in any trouble. Lumpus is responsible for what happens here" he said, stroking her tail.

Kinda of an odd thing to picture.

Loey let out a huff of air and leaned against him. Edward hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Well you'll just head home right? Can't be that bad."

Loey looked up at him, her eyes brimmed in tears.  
"No. I've got to tell you the truth now."

Edward straightened up a little.

"The truth?"

Leoy sat up all the way now.

"I was running from Boot Camp. Not because is was horrible. It was too easy but every one was just. Arg!

So I decided I'd escape. I'd have no where's to go, so I planned to just get a job and just build up from there. Well, you ran into me, and the next thing I know, I wake up in some kind of little hospital thing with some pink shark lazing away at the desk. He told me that a camper had brought me in, but he didn't say who. He was sure you'd come back."

Edward leaned back with an amused grin.

"And I did"

Loey nodded.

"Loey.." Edward began.

"There's something else I should tell you."

Edward sat up again.

"My name isn't Loey. It's actually Loiesse."

"What about your last name?"

"Yah, it's still Ocolatante."

He looked ahead with a nod. He was going to continue his sentence when the front door of the infirmary was flung open. Hoohas gruff voice was heard blaring in the next room. Leoy froze in fear, biting her lower lip.

"Where is she?"

There was no reply, or verbal one anyway. Within moments the large beast barged into the room, eyeing Loey.

"You! You know this is an all boys camp! What are you doing here?" he shouted, which was his usual tone.

"I'm uh, I volunteer here."

"Only men are permitted to be employed at Kidney! Besides, don't think for a moment That I don't know who you are and where you belong!"

"Acorn Flats?" she said meekly.

"NO! Boot camp!"

"Oh come on, that place is childs play so-"

"Quiet! You come with me now!"

Without hesitation, Loey stood right up.

"Now come on. Gruff is looking for you."

"Mr. Hooha! I can't go back! Sure all the work is easy, but emotionally, " Loey began, Hooha just looked up at the ceiling impatiently.

"I just don't belong!"

"Yah yah, not my problem. You can sort it out with Gruff when you get there."

"Hoohah sir, She's been great! She hasn't caused any problems!" Edward piped up.

Hoohah turned to face Edward now.

"Scout, she has broken the rules, and you can bet any one in on this will have to face the consequences too!"

With that he marched out, Loey, glanced at him sadly before she followed. Nurse Leslie was now sitting up, hearing what it was Hoohah had said.

The both of them headed straight towards Lumpuses cabin. Hoohah barged in, Lumpus sitting on his easy chair before the fire. He stood, grinning evilly as if he was anticipating their arrival.

"So, Lumpus, how long has she been here?"

"Well, about a month sir. Fooled us all into thinking she was a he." Lumpus replied, looking down at Loey in a disgusted manner.

"Well then, your reporting her has saved you from losing your job. As for the others." He sighed, taking the edge of his coat in hand.

"Their futures aren't as bright."

"Hoohah, you can't fire them!" Loey spoke up.

"Oh can't I? Do you know who I am little miss?"

"Yes sir." She said, ducking a little.

"That's right, I am the boss of every camp within 100 miles of town, and what I say, goes."

"Yes sir"

Hoohah turned backed to Lumpus.

"Now then, call all the staff members here, pronto!"

With a tip of his scoutmasters hat, Lumpus turned and leaned against the wall, speaking into the P.A. system as if the news where that of the good sort.  
"All staff members of Kidney report to my office immediately!"

He hung up the P.A. and stood straight up now. Within a minute or so, all the staff members arrived before them. McMeusli, Slinkman, and Leslie knew what this was about, but the otters hadn't the foggiest as to what the meaning of this assembly was.

"As you may or may not know, this, girl has been living amongst the Beans for nearly a month now." Hoohah began, pacing in front of the line.

"This is strictly against the rules, and all of you know it!" he stopped.

"Otters, you may be excused."

Both of the life guards then for some reason saluted and then left quickly.

"The rest of you.' He continued, "are being relieved of your jobs of Staff members."

Their eyes either bugged out or their chins dropped, or both.

"Hoohah! No, don't fire them because of me!"

"No Loey," came the voice she least expected.

McMeusli looked as if determined, his hands on his hips.

"I'd rather be let go for helping a youngster than anything else!' he said.

"Loey, as much as I hate to admit it, spices aren't that bad, and they really do help. It took that suggestion to make me realize that my health foods may not of been the wisest choice for you teenagers. I don't want to cook this stuff and have it go to waste. I want these campers to be healthy and not throw out my creations, even if it means having to use those spices. " he added.

"yah, and with those spices, less campers come in sick, and it makes my job a bit easier for me. No offense Emmit" Nurse Leslie said.

McMeusli, er, Emmit shrugged, excusing the comment against his cooking.

" I admit I've been slack on my job, but Loey was a great help. I could handle the papers, and she knew exactly what was doing so that she could assist the campers with their flues, cuts, burns, and whatever minor situation they bring in."

"Loey may not be a boy, but she is a great big help to us. She does heck of a job with guidance, which leaves me time to do the paperwork too. She even knows all kinds of things to keep the campers busy." Slinkman informed.

Hoohah sighed.  
"This is really touching in all, but, the rules are rules. I don't make them, I only follow and enforce them. "

He turned towards loey.

"Come one Loiesse. Let's go." Hoohah turned towards the men, " It'll work out some how. " then he led her out.

The three staff members exchanged looks of worry and sorrow, each taking off their caps and setting them on Lumpuses desk.

"This is the end. I don't know what I'm going to do now. " Leslie said with a fed up shrug.

" Yah, my farm was bought out and turned into a mall!" McMeusli said.

"Well guys, we can't give up. We just gotta keep going." Said Slinkman with a sigh.


End file.
